Twenty & Twenty
by Karura-Clarera
Summary: Sequel dari fic 'My Lovely, Fernandes' "Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku pernah mengatakan hal egois dan mengerikan, memang. Tapi, aku masih mengharapkanmu, Erza.. Jadi Erza... Apakah perasaanmu sudah berubah..?"


**.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki yang kerap dijuluki Serigala Biru, terbaring di atas bangsal UKS. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa nyaman atau tidak. Harus merasa senang karena meninggalkan pelajaran atau tidak.

Yeah.. tak pernah peduli..

Ia bangkit dari bangsal itu penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Arah hidupnya bagai dihalangi oleh sebuah benteng besar. Benteng yang menghalanginya dengan masa depan.. Benteng yang tertanam sejak kematian anikinya..

Benar. Laki-laki itu adalah aku.

Lemah dan kehilangan arah.

Mystogan.. meninggal begitu saja. Banyak orang mengira dia dikutuk oleh Tuhan..

 ** _"_** ** _Baiklah, Jellal_** **-kun** ** _, pasti kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku kemari untuk menemuimu..."_**

Jadi, kenapa? Kenapa kau datang menemuiku?

Hari pertamaku berbicara denganmu, tak mungkin menguap begitu saja. Entah kenapa, di saat itu juga aku yakin bahwa kau adalah titik rahasia kematian Mystogan. Semua rahasia terpendam, kau adalah kuncinya.

Itulah yang kuyakini. Sampai pada akhirnya...

 ** _"_** ** _Aku lahir di Fase Eight."_**

Ungkapan itu yang membuat perasaan berat menghujam dadaku. Sesak, mengingat berapa penderitaan yang telah ditanggung oleh gadis Scarlet itu.

Gadis yang sebenarnya rapuh..

Dan menutupi kerapuhannya dengan senyuman. Bertahun-tahun ia berhasil untuk berpura-pura menjadi manusia yang kuat, sehingga semua orang tak menyadari penyakit langka yang dideritanya.

Fase Eight..

Kutukan Gelap..

Semuanya adalah ciptaan ayahku, Siegrain Fernandes. Ilmuwan terkemuka di tanah Ishgar. Ia berakhir di jeruji penjara dan menyisakan kehancuran untuk kejayaan keluarganya.

Saat itu juga, aku hanya berpikir untuk tetap maju ke depan. Karena kau yang mengatakan, untuk memikirkan masa depan.

Aku memang egois dan pergi begitu saja. Demi kelangsungan hidupku dan keluargaku. Meski demikian, aku lega mengetahuimu sudah terlepas dari kutukan itu, Erza.

Kau hidup sampai saat ini.

Aku kembali padamu dengan sebuah acara kejutan. Tapi,

 ** _"Roshi_** **-sama** ** _, maaf. Tapi aku tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Tolong batalkan pertunangan ini, Roshi_** **-sama** ** _."_**

Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku pernah mengatakan hal egois dan mengerikan, memang. Tapi, aku masih mengharapkanmu, Erza..

Jadi Erza...

Apakah perasaanmu sudah berubah..?

 **MY LOVELY, FERNANDES SEQUEL**

 **"** **Twenty and Twenty"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Karura-Clarera**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **.**

PING! PING! PING! PING!

Suara aneh itu bersumber dari jam digital yang ada di atas meja kecil sebelah kasur milikku. Perlahan mengusik mimpiku yang sedang berangsur gelap. Aku memang sedang tidak mimpi apapun.

Tanganku menggeliat dan mematikan jam itu dengan satu ketukan. Mengerang sesaat, lalu terduduk di atas ranjang. Aku menunduk dan meresapi kejadian kemarin.

Rencanaku benar-benar gagal..

Erza terlihat sangat sakit hati. Aku merasa bersalah. Padahal awalnya kukira Erza akan mengeluarkan air mata bahagia dari mata indahnya itu. Namun, kenyataan memang pahit. Untuk menggapai kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati memang tak semudah itu. Sial.

Usai acara pertunangan itu dibubarkan, aku mencengkeram tangan dinginnya. Ia menolak untuk menatapku. "Erza..."

Kau tetap berpaling meskiku menyebut namamu. Tanganmu bergetar seolah ngeri akan cengkramanku. Aku melepaskan tanganmu perlahan dan membiarkanmu diam tanpa kata.

"Jellal..." setidaknya Erza memanggilku dengan suara serak. Penantian akan kata-katanya sungguh mendebarkan jantungku. Erza terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh sedikit dan menatap mataku sekilas. "Baka!"

Aku terkejut.

Tak mengerti akan ucapannya barusan.

Ia langsung meluncur pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak sempat mencegatnya dan aku menghela napas keras berkali-kali karena merasakan kekecewaan luar biasa.

"Heh, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jelly? Wanita yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu pergi meninggalkanmu, tuh.." ledek Jackal yang tiba-tiba saja sudah merangkulku dari samping itu.

Aku mendelikkan mata padanya dan mendengus. "Ia pergi untuk saat ini.. dan akan kembali kelak.."

Jackal tercengang mendengar kata-kata itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku seraya meledekku lagi. "Haha, kelak? Sepuluh tahun lagi mungkin?"

"Berisik!"

Oh, Tuhan..

Perjalanan cintaku tidak sesingkat itu, ya ternyata...

.

.

.

 **Yap, bertemu lagi dengan Karu ^^ akhirnya sequel dari MLF akan segera dipublish (ini hanya sekadar prolog dan perkenalan bagi yang penasaran dengan judulnya). Mungkin sequelnya ga akan terlalu panjang ceritanya. Btw, sequel ini dibuat karena seorang teman Karu, kalau bukan karena dia sequel ini ga akan pernah ada dan MLF sudah berakhir sejak zaman dahulu! (lebay dikit)**

 **Okey, bagi yang penasaran, selamat menantikan chapternya beberapa hari lagi. Bagi yang sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, terima kasih! ^^**


End file.
